


I'll Never Leave You

by exndless



Category: IC3PEAK (Band), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, ic3peak nastyakreslina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exndless/pseuds/exndless
Summary: Ashley is a new girl in town, and she meets a girl who makes her feel powerful and like she can do anything she wants, but who is this mystery girl? is she popular, famous? i guess we'll find out





	I'll Never Leave You

Ashley's POV

I remember the last touch, the way she held me gently as I said goodbye, she's the only one I want, I miss her so much. Vera Stone, my ex-girlfriend. We decided to break up when my father got a new job in Russia. The move from Texas to Russia was a huge process. It took 15 hours and 40 minutes by plane to get there. I was so exhausted by the trip, and I bet the movers were too. You're probably wondering where my mom is, well, she died in a shooting at her work 3 years ago. I've gotten over the pain, because I realized how horrible of a person she was. My dad and I started settling into our new house about a week or two ago. 

Tomorrow is my first day at Cambridge Secondary School. New faces, new people, not really my thing. I've always been a really independent person, you do your thing, and I'll do mine, just don't get in my way.

I'm not looking forward to being the "new girl." Back in Texas I knew the same people since kindergarten, making friends isn't something I tend to do well, so I'm going to try and avoid human interaction.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed. I was so nervous that I didn't fall asleep for awhile, but eventually I fell asleep.

-

*alarm sound*

Fuck.

My alarm went off at 6:00am, I struggled to get out of bed and doing this everyday isn't going to be fun. I got dressed into a black skirt, a cropped white polo, and black doc martens. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and I put my brunette hair into a side braid. I ran down the stairs so I could make my lunch, I grabbed my bag and while heading out the door I hugged my dad goodbye.

"хорошего дня в школе, Эшли, не попади в беду" he said with a smirk. 

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to speak in Russian while at home." I laugh and walk out the door. 

My school is only a block or two away so I could walk, I made a few wrong turns, but that's beside the point. As I approached Cambridge, I felt butterflies everywhere. Ashley just ignore it, just get to the office, and they'll tell you everything you need to know.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, so I turn around, and I saw a beautiful girl in front of me, she had collarbone length black hair, and she looked about my age.

"ты в новая девушка?" she asked

"эм да?" I haven't even been here 5 minutes and someone is already talking to me. Fantastic.

"Я Аманда, а это мой брат Николай. Он старший" Nick waved, he was cute, but I'm into girls. He seemed friendly. "наши друзья Максин, Бексли и Роуэн сидят за столом, вы должны присоединиться к нам" She said with a huge smile on her face. 

"мне очень хотелось бы," I said, but I was lying, I wasn't here to make friends. "Мне нужно в офис, увидимся позже, ребята!" I started walking, but I realized I had no clue where I was going.

"Подождите! Мы отвезем вас в офис" Amanda said. I guess I have no other choice than to let her help me. 

"благодаря" I said as Amanda and Nick led the way while Bexley, Presley, Rowan, and Maxine were behind us. 

We entered the building and walked down the hallway "это кафетерий, где мы обедаем" Bexley said while pointing.

"Где, черт возьми, мы бы пообедали, Бекс? Тупица" Amanda said laughing.

Bexley playfully pushes Amanda, friendship rivalry, cute.

They continued pointing out classrooms, showing me around. From what I can tell so far is that Bexley and Amanda are badasses, but they both have soft sides. Amanda is also dating one of the seniors, his name is Adrian. Nikolay is extremely aggressive, but he's a pretty cool guy overall. Bexely is also really smart, but really short tempered, and she's hella good with instruments, she's a good mechanic, and she's also dating Maxine, who is a senior along with Lincoln. Rowan is pretty adventurous and fun, but Amanda told me she has a past with drug addiction. Presley is a genius, and she's best friends with Rowan. I might've actually found myself some friends, well done Ashley.

"мы здесь! мы будем здесь, когда ты выйдешь!" Bexely exclaimed. 

"Спасибо, ребята, я ценю все, что вы для меня сделали" I said before walking into the office.

"Добро пожаловать! Вы, должно быть, Эшли, верно? Я ваш директор, мистер Джаха." The man said with a rather soothing voice. 

"Да, это я." I stuttered nervously.

"Как тебе здесь нравится? Вы все нашли?" 

He sure has a lot of questions.

"Я встретил нескольких человек, которые показали мне окрестности. Это действительно приятно, я очень рад быть здесь, я очень жду художественной программы." I said with a smile. 

"Я рада, что ты быстро заводишь друзей! Вот ваше расписание и удачного первого дня!" 

"Благодаря, Ты тоже!" I say exiting the office.

As promised, they were waiting outside of the office for me. I look down at my schedule. "Сначала у меня есть алгебра 1, не могли бы вы показать мне, где она?" 

"Нет! не за что! У меня тоже есть алгебра в качестве первого урока, но постарайтесь оставаться на стороне учителя, иначе он будет строгим." 

I made it through the first 2 periods smoothly, I barely remembered how to get to the cafeteria so I walked around the school looking like an idiot until I found it. 

I met up with Bexley, Amanda, Rowan, Presley, and Nick for lunch, we sat at the same lunch table and they threw a bunch of questions at me and kept asking how my day was so far. I felt that someone was standing behind me, I turned around and saw a tall blonde girl with heterochromia.

"я могу вам помочь?" I asked. 

"Ты тогда новая девушка, о которой все говорили? Ты симпатичная." She said with a smile. I'm Anastasia Kreslina, but you can call me Nastya.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS (they go in order)
> 
> 1\. хорошего дня в школе, Эшли, не попади в беду - have a nice day at school Ashley, Don't get in trouble
> 
> 2\. ты в новая девушка - you're the new girl?
> 
> 3\. эм да - uh yes
> 
> 4\. Я Аманда, а это мой брат Николай. Он старший - I'm Amanda, and this is my brother Nikolay, he is a senior.
> 
> 5\. наши друзья Максин, Бексли и Роуэн сидят за столом, вы должны присоединиться к нам - our friends Maxine, Bexely, and Rowan are seated at the table, you should join us.
> 
> 6\. мне очень хотелось бы - i would love to
> 
> 7\. Мне нужно в офис, увидимся позже, ребята - i need to go the office, see you guys later.
> 
> 8\. Подождите! Мы отвезем вас в офис - Wait! we will take you to the office
> 
> 9\. благодаря - thanks
> 
> 10\. это кафетерий, где мы обедаем - this is the cafeteria, where we have lunch.
> 
> 11\. Где, черт возьми, мы бы пообедали, Бекс? Тупица - where the hell would we eat, Bexs? Dumbass
> 
> 12\. мы здесь! мы будем здесь, когда ты выйдешь - we are here! we will be here when you get out!
> 
> 13\. Спасибо, ребята, я ценю все, что вы для меня сделали - Thanks guys, I appreciate everything you did for me
> 
> 14\. Добро пожаловать! Вы, должно быть, Эшли, верно? Я ваш директор, мистер Джаха - Welcome! You must be Ashley, right? I am your principal, Mr. Jaha
> 
> 15\. Да, это я - Yes I am.
> 
> 16\. Как тебе здесь нравится? Вы все нашли - How do you like it here? You found everything
> 
> 17\. Я встретил нескольких человек, которые показали мне окрестности. Это действительно приятно, я очень рад быть здесь, я очень жду художественной программы - I met several people who showed me around. It's really nice, I'm very happy to be here, I'm really looking forward to the art program
> 
> 18\. Я рада, что ты быстро заводишь друзей! Вот ваше расписание и удачного первого дня - I'm glad you make friends quickly! Here is your schedule and have a good first day
> 
> 19\. Благодаря, Ты тоже! - Thanks, you too!
> 
> 20\. Сначала у меня есть алгебра 1, не могли бы вы показать мне, где она - First I have algebra 1, can you show me where it is?
> 
> 21\. Нет! не за что! У меня тоже есть алгебра в качестве первого урока, но постарайтесь оставаться на стороне учителя, иначе он будет строгим - No! not at all! I also have algebra as the first lesson, but try to stay on the side of the teacher, otherwise he will be strict
> 
> 22\. я могу вам помочь - Can I help you?
> 
> 23\. Ты тогда новая девушка, о которой все говорили? Ты симпатичная. - Are you then the new girl everyone was talking about? You are cute.


End file.
